The promise of a childhood friend on that day!
by Hina Azureno
Summary: Sesorang datang menagih janji Juvia! siapakah dia? lalu apa yang terjadi? kita lihat saja


**Na-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oneshot Story**

**.**

**.**

**Gray. F X Juvia. L**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Fiore,

Itu cukup membuat orang-orang berlarian mencari tempat perlindungan, kecuali gadis berambut biru pucat yang terduduk di bawah pohon sakura yang daunnya sudah jarang karena melewati musim gugur.

Mungkin banyak yang berteriak pada gadis berambut biru pucat itu untuk berteduh di tempat yang tidak terkena hujan, tapi di setiap panggilan yang dilontarkan orang – orang tidak membuat gadis dari anggota fairy tail itu beranjak dari tempatnya 1 mili-pun

Hey! Sesungguhnya cuaca hari ini harusnya cerah, tapi mengapa hari ini hujan?

Lebih baik kita lihat apa yang terjadi SEBELUMNYA

**Flashback ON!**

"_Minna~ Juvia kembali" kata sesosok rambut biru pucat yang bernama Juvia Loxar_

"_selamat datang kembali juvia" sambut gadis berambut perak seraya tersenyum_

"_bagaimana misimu juvia?" tanya gadis berambut perak tersebut setelah juvia sudah berada di meja bar_

"_yap.. cukup baik, hadiahnya juga hebat Mira-san" jawab juvia seraya tersenyum _

"_kenapa tidak kau traktir saja lucy-san?" tanya gadis rambut perak dengan nama Mirajane Strauss_

"_heh? Kenapa harus Lucy-san?" juvia bertanya balik_

"_yap kau tahu kan dia terluka karena sesorang?" kata mirajane seraya melirik laki – laki berambut pink_

"_uhm.. baiklah.. sekadar menghibur.." _

_Skip Perjalanan_

'_tok tok'_

_"lucy-san?"_

_Tak ada jawaban_

"_lucy-san"_

_Tak ada jawaban_

"_fuaaa membuang waktu saja juvia balik saja ke guild deh"_

_Saat sedang melewati taman juvia melihat sesosok familiar baginya_

"_Lucy-san!" juvia berlari ke arah gadis blonde itu_

_Tapi ketika sang gadis water mage itu berlari ke arah gadis tersebut, dia melihat bahwa gadis blonde yang sedang dicarinya tidak sendiri._

'_siapa orang itu?' batin juvia _

_Juvia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit saja dan terlihatlah laki-laki berambut hitam_

'_Gray-sama? Sedang apa dia disini? Dan… kenapa dia bersama dengan Lucy-san?'_

_Akhirnya mungkin karena penasaran Juvia-pun mengintip aktivitas mereka_

_Dan terlihatlah Gray, sang pacar water mage tersebut memeluk Lucy_

"_G..gray! a..apa?" terlihatlah lucy yang mendorong gray_

"_A.. Aku menyukaimu!" tiba - tiba gray berteriak dan tetap mempertahankan pelukannya terhadap lucy_

"_GRAY! Kau sudah punya Juvia!" lucy langsung mendorong sekuat tenaga dada telanjang gray tapi sekuat tenaga yang dikeluarkan lucy untuk menolak 'rumah hangat' gray, tetap saja tidak membuat gray melepas pelukannya._

"_Aku tidak peduli! Dari awal.. dari awal aku menyukaimu! __Dari awal sebelum Natsu menjadi pacarmu!" _

'_JLEB'_

_Pernyataan gray terhadap lucy membuat hati juvia sakit._

_Gray yang nyatanya adalah kekasih Juvia menyukai sahabatnya sendiri._

'_Gray-sama kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa Gray-sama begitu jahat dengan Juvia? Gray-sama sudah bosan dengan Juvia? Kenapa? Kenapa?' Batin Juvia yang sudah menjatuhkan air mata._

"_Kenapa? Ken.." Juvia-pun berlari sekencang-sekencangnya meninggalkan sahabatnya yang tengah bingung dan pacarnya yang menduakan Juvia_

**Flashback OFF!**

"ng.."

Juvia terbuyar dari lamunannya

.

.

.

.

Hening sesaat

"NG?! SEDANG APA JUVIA DISINI?" juvia langsung tersadar

"Juvia menangis? Menangisi satu laki – laki? BODOH! Padahal ada banyak laki – laki di setiap sudut bumi…" Juvia berteriak sendiri dan tiba – tiba berhenti.

"Sejak kapan bumi bersudut? Bumi itu bulat 'kan? Yang bersudut 'kan segitiga, persegi, atau sejenisnya…. Kenapa Juvia jadi sebodoh ini karena melihat pemandangan itu?" juvia memegang pipinya

"BODOH! BODOH! BODOOOH!" Juvia memukul kepalanya sendiri berkali – kali

Hening

"He… he.. he.. lucu juga.." juvia yang tadi marah – marah sendiri tiba – tiba tersenyum layaknya orang gila.

"YA! JUVIA SEMANGAT LAGI! WAKTUNYA PULAAANG!" juvia pun berlari pulang diiringi cahaya matahari yang hangat dan bersahabat.

**-Keesokan harinya-**

"Pagi.." Juvia menyapa nakama – nakamanya

"Pagi Juvia… bagaimana harimu?" sambut Mirajane

"Baik!"

"Oh ya? Ngomong – ngomong dari tadi ada yang menunggu Juvia!"

"Heh? Siapa? Pagi – pagi begini.."

"Lucy-san!"

"Lucy-san?"

"cepatlah! Dia menunggu!"  
"Ba..Baik! tapi dimana?"

"disana!" Mirajane menunjuk ke arah meja yang hanya diisi dengan lucy.

Juvia pun berjalan ke arah Lucy

"Lucy-san mencariku?" Juvia menepuk bahu Lucy

"ah Juvia.. ada hal yang ingin kuberi tahu.."

Juvia duduk lalu mulai berkata lagi

"Tentang Gray-sama bukan?"

"Heeeeh?! Kenapa Juvia bisa tahu?"  
"Tidak kok, Juvia hanya menebak"

"Hoooh"

"Ngomong – ngomong apa yang ingin Lucy-san beri tahu tentang Gray-sama?" Juvia berkata seakan-akan dia tidak pernah melihat tragedi gray menembak sahabatnya karena dari dia berlari pulang kemarin dia berpikir forget – the - incident – bitter

"Gray…" belum selesai Lucy berbicara dipotong oleh Romeo

"Juvia nee-san! Ada seseorang yang menunggmu!" Romeo berteriak

"Suruh masuk saja" Juvia menjawab

"Dia tidak mau masuk!"

"hhh… baiklah… Lucy-san.. Juvia permisi dulu.." juvia berlari kearah pintu seraya tersenyum dan merapatkan telapak tangannya di depan dada

"fuuh.. siapa sih? Kenapa tidak masuk sa…." Juvia memotong kata – katanya setelah melihat tamunya yang laki – laki berambut perak itu

"hey.. Juvia-chan, masih ingat aku?"

"…"

"_"  
"…"

(hening yang begitu lamaa)

"L..LYON – KUN! Tentu Juvia ingat!" Juvia tersenyum seraya memeluk hangat tamunya itu

"Juvia-chan.."

"Lyon-kun, jangan panggil Juvia-chan! Juvia sudah besar!"

"heh? Juvia-chan masih kecil! Masih seperti dulu! Lama nyambung, dan pendek! Juga.."

"Juga apalagi? Masih ingin meledek juvia huh?"

"Juga masih manis seperti dulu…"

"Kyaaa~ Rayuan dari Lyon-kun! Ha ha! Lyon-kun makin hebat saja dalam hal rayuan!"

"Ju..Juvia-chan, aku serius"

"haha.. memang juvia cantik ya!" juvia menyombongkan diri

"~~~~~"

"ehm… lyon-kun.. apa yang membuat Lyon-kun datang ke sini?"

"a..aku datang untuk janji 10 tahun yang lalu"

"10 tahun lalu? Apa ya?" Juvia menggosok dagunya

"Juvia-chan benar – benar Lupa?"

"ehhhmmmm…"

**-Flashback ON!"-**

"_Juvia aku adalah suamimu! Mengertilah aku yang bekerja!" seorang bocah berambut perak marah – marah sendiri_

"_Huuh! Masa bodoh! Lyon-kun bukan suamiku betulan kan? Sudahlah Lyon-kun, Juvia sedang malas main!" cetus gadis kecil berambut biru_

"_kalau begitu 10 tahun lagi kita nikah ya!"_

_Bocah berambut perak itu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, sementara Gadis kecil berambut biru itu menggantungkan jari kelingkingnya._

"_10 tahun lagi aku akan menemuimu Juvia-chan! Aku serius!" Bocah berambut perak itu berlari seraya berteriak_

**-Flashback OFF!-**

"AAAH! I..ITU MAKSUDNYA? LYON-KUN KESINI UNTUK MENGAJAK JUVIA NIKAH?! TA..TAPI KAN…" Juvia berteriak kaget

"sssst.. Juvia-chan diamlah.." Lyon menutup mulut Juvia karena melihat Stalker yang begitu banyak di belakang Juvia

Melihat tingkah Lyon Juvia sadar bahwa dia di Stalking, Juvia yang menyadari ada Stalker langsung berkata

"Err.. Kita berbicara di taman saja yuk! Disana ada pemandangan yang cukup indah" Juvia mendorong punggung Lyon.

Setelah keberadaan dua insani tadi menjadi samar karena efek kejauhan Fairy Tail-pun mulai berpikir bahwa Juvia – suka – Lyon – dan – Lyon – suka – Juvia.

**Taman Magnolia –**

"Lyon! Ada yang ingin kukatakan!" Juvia langsung berkata cepat

"Maaf, Juvia – chan aku harus pulang, kita bicara besok ya? Disini jam 2 tepat"

"Ba..baik!"

**Rumah Juvia - **

'_uuukh apa yang harus Juvia katakan? Kalau Juvia bicara sejujur – jujurnya bahwa Juvia mencintai Gray-sama apa.. apa.. Lyon-kun tidak terluka? Tapi.. bukankah berrbohong akan lebih menyakitkan? Tapi seandainya aku menolak aku sendirian.. hidup tanpa Gray-sama karena Gray-sama menyukai Lucy-san…Uukkkh..' _Batin Juvia

"AAAAAKH! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?!" Juvia berteriak lalu melirik jam

'_sudah jam 11 malam.. berapa lama Juvia memikirkan hal ini? Menyita waktu saja' _Juvia berbatin sendiri

"Huuf.. berat rasanya tapi.. JUVIA AKAN BERKATA SEJUJUR – JUJURNYA!" Tekad Juvia

**Fairy Tail - **

Juvia duduk termenung bagaimana nasibnya nanti, memikirkan nasib seakan – akan dia akan siap menerima apapun nasibnya nanti.

"Juvia-san, ada apa? Juvia terlihat murung sekali.." Lucy bertanya

"Hehe.. tidak" Juvia berusaha menampakkan senyuman manis agar tidak dicurigai, tapi percuma saja Juvia tidak dapat menyembunyikan keadaanya

"Kau berbohong" Lucy menatap Juvia serius dan mengharapkan jawaban yang dapat membuatnya puas tapi nyatanya tidak dijawab.

"Fuaah.. Juvia mau pergi ke suatu tempat.. Jaa~" Juvia bangkit dari duduknya

"Heem baiklah.. hati-hati"

"Daijoubou.."

**Taman Magnolia - **

"Hai Juvia-chan.. apa yang ingin Juvia-chan katakan?"

"err.. i.. ini soal masa lalu.. "

"apa?"

"Be.. begini.. awalnya Lyon-kun berteriak akan menikahi Juvia kan'?"

"hem"

"lalu memberikan jari kelingking dan Juvia menerimanya?"

".."

"Ju.. Juvia kira.. L..lyon-kun hanya main – main.."

"Jaa… jadi dengan kata lain…"

"ya, Juvia menolak Lyon-kun.."

Tercetak jelas ekspresi kecewa dari muka ice mage itu membuat gadis didepannya merasa bersalah.

"Ju..Juvia menolak Lyon-kun sebagai kekasih.. tapi Juvia menerima Lyon-kun seperti saudara Juvia sendri.." Juvia tersenyum menampakkan sedikit giginya.

"…."

"a.. apa Lyon-kun marah?"

.

.

.

"Lusa kemarin ada hujan yang begitu deras lalu berhenti secara aneh tanpa ada tanda – tanda berhenti.. "

Lyon mendekati Juvia

"Apa yang membuatmu resah? "

"A.. tidak ada"

"bohong, pasti ada yang menyakiti Juvia-chan bukan?"

"Jika Juvia beritahu lyon-kun harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak menyakitinya"

"aku tidak bisa berjanji seperti itu Juvia.. siapa pun yang menyakiti Juvia aku akan membunuhnya"

'PLAK' Juvia menampar pipi Lyon dan meninggalkan bekas yang begitu merah menandakan bahwa tamparan Juvia begitu keras

"LYON-KUN! TIDAK AKAN JUVIA BIARKAN LYON-KUN MEMBUNUH GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia bekata lantang

"biarpun dia menyakiti Juvia-chan?"

"IYA! Ekh.." Juvia menutup muluntnya karena meluncurkan kata-kata yang dapat membunuh orang yang dicintainya

"…jadi dia yang menyakiti Juvia-chan.."

"la.. lalu Lyon-kun mau apa? "

.

.

.

.

"…KUBUNUH!" Muka Lyon tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang Yandere yang tidak membunuh seorangpun dalam 1 tahun.

"Ja.. Jangan! "

Tapi telat, Lyon sudah merangkap Juvia dengan rangkap es-nya.

"Es itu akan hilang jika aku selesai membunuh orang tersebut"

"LYON-KUUUUUN!"

**Fairy Tail - **

"ada apa dengan Juvia ya?" Seorang gadis berwarna rambut scarlet bertanya – tanya, atau lebih tepatnya bergumam sendiri

"Ternyata erza-san juga berpikiran sama ya.." Lucy menyahut

"benar – benar aneh" Erza mengelus – elus dagunya

'BRAK'

Tiba – tiba pintu Fairy Tail terbuka dengan sangat kerasnya, semua sudah siap ancang – ancang untuk melukai sang pelaku dan itu adalah

.

.

.

.

ANGIN

Semua yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa berface-palm.

Tapi saat semuanya sedang asyik berface-palm ada sesosok yang muncul tak dapat lagi disangkal (oleh Na-chan yang ingin menyangkal) sesosok Lyon Vastia datang dengan penuh amarah.

"apa masalahmu? Calon Istrimu sedang tidak disini.." Erza menyolot ke Lyon

"tch.. DIMANA ORANG YANG BERNAMA GRAY!" tiba – tiba kenyolotan Erza dijawab dengan hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia

"Aku Gray, apa masalahmu?" gray duduk besandar di kursi

"**KUBUNUH**!" (Na-chan: Wuih belom apa – apa udah nyerang)

Gray yang kaget akan hal itu langsung melompat kebelakang

"cih.. cepat juga kau, tapi aku tak akan berhenti sampai kau **MATI**! Ice make: Floor!"

"Ice make: Lance!"

"hoho ternyata juga ice mage ya, tapi aku tak akan kalah!"

Kedua orang laki – laki berkekuatan ice saling ngotot sehingga terjadilah pertarungan sengit, sampai akhirnya.

'BUAGH'

Gray terpental jauh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi (Na-chan: aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam~ Readers: wajarkanlah, namanya juga orang JaDul)

Kali ini pikiran Gray kacau, tersesat dan tak tahu (Na-chan: arah jalan pulang~ Reader: Na-chan Gempar!) bagaimana cara mengalahkan musuhnya tersebut, sampai akhirnya

"Kau akan berhrnti disini Gray.. Ice make Sword!"

Semua sudah siap menyerang dan tiba-tiba mereka terkesiap melihat pemandangan ini.

Lyon

.

Ternyata

.

Menusuk

.

Juvia

"Ju..Juvia-chan" Lyon terkaget- kaget (Na-chan: pintar sekali! kau membunuh Calon Istrrimu)

"Juvia?!" Gray terkejut

"Ba.. bagaimana bisa?!" Lyon terjerit kaget

"Lyon-kun.. Lyon-kun…" Juvia mendatangi sahabat masa kecilnya itu

Dan

.

.

.

.

.

'PLAK'

Juvia memukul dahi Lyon

"bodoh atau apa sih?" Juvia berkata sambil terus memukul – mukul jidat Lyon

"Ju.. Juvia…"

"iiikh! Menggemaskan!" Juvia mengacak – acak rambut Lyon

"aku bukan bonekaaa!"

"heh! Dengar! Dari dulu kau itu tidak selalu mendengarkanku kali ini **D-E-N-G-A-R-K-A-N**!" Juvia menarik telinga Lyon

"aw!"

Fairy Tail yang menjadi saksi-pun hanya dapat menahan tawa.

"Cinta!" Juvia berteriak di telinga Lyon

"NANI?! Cinta?" Lyon memegangi telinganya

"Juvia bisa lepas dari perangkap Lyon-kun karena **'CINTA'**! "

"Sihir dapat dikalahkan dengan cinta" Juvia melanjutkan perkataannya lalu..

'CRAT'

Juvia melepas pedang es Lyon

"Ju..Juvia-chan? kamu tidak mati?!"

'DUAGH' Juvia sukses menendang Lyon

"Lyon-kun, Juvia adalah mage air.. jadi alasan apakah yang membuat Juvia terbunuh? Kecuali senjata itu ada sensornya seperti kekuatan Meldy (Meredy)"

"hmf.." Lyon menggembungkan pipinya lalu berjalan melewati Gray.

'SET'

Lyon memberikan tangannya ke Gray(bukan dicopot)

"Bisa berdiri?" Lyon berkata seraya menoleh kearah lain

"Ya…" Gray menepis pelan tangan Lyon

Melihat Gray yang susah payah bangun Lyon membantu berdiri dengan mengangkat gray. Melihat keadaan mereka Juvia malah berkata

"Ja..Jangan-jangan kalian **YAOI**! " (yaoi: MaHo!)

'GUBRAK!'

Seluruh anggota Fairy Tail terjatuh akibat Juvia.

Setelah kembali tenang. Lyon berbisik ke Gray

"hey, jaga Juvia.." Lyon menepuk pundak Gray

"eh?"

Terlambat, Lyon sudah berjalan keluar dan kemudian..

"LLLLYOOOOON-KUUUUUUNN! BERESKAN SEMUANYAAAA!"

Dikejar Juvia

"TIDAAAK!"

Dan terjadilah insiden Polisi Maling

**The End –**

_Minna~ selesai sjuga akhirnya! Kenalkan! Hana Heartfillia! Panggil saja Na-chan! Na-chan! Author baru! Mohon bimibingannya!oh ya disini anggap saja Lucy kembali ke Natsu, Gray kembali ke Juvia, Lissana kembali ke Bixlow OKE?! Jika ada yang jelek, kurang bagus, atau gaje harap ikuti saran!_

_._

_._

_._

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


End file.
